Cultivation
Cultivation is the practice of absorbing spiritual energy, that is present throughout heaven and earth, through special breathing exercises. The act allows one to shed the limits of the mortal. The purpose of current time cultivation is to Cultivate Dao. First Step belong to the word ‘Cultivating’ in ‘Cultivating Dao'. Second Step is the bridge between the words ‘Cultivate’ and ‘Dao.’ When completely moving the soul from the word ‘Cultivate’ to the word ‘Dao,’ the key is in Second Step. The Third Step is the true realm of the word ‘Dao'. This Dao isn’t the Dao of the Heaven. Cultivator/Celestial Clan Cultivation Stages Celestial Domain Cultivation Stages The Celestials of the Celestial Domain existing within the Sealed Realm of Wang Lin's Cave World didn’t cultivate domains but instead used their powerful Celestial Qi to open up the heavens. These Celestials had no sentiments and there was nothing to comprehend. All increases in cultivation level relied solely on heavenly treasures, Celestial cultivation, and Celestial pills. The purpose of the Celestial Domain was to help Sealed Realm Cultivators reach the Third Step despite the existence of the Realm Sealing Formation preventing the ignition of Joss Flames. The first 5 stage are the same for both current and ancient cultivation stages. # Ning Qi (Qi Condensation) # Foundation Building (Foundation Establishment) # Jie Dan (Core Formation) is normally Gold # Yuan Ying (Nascent Soul) # Hua Shen (Soul Formation) #* The Domain from Dao combine with Nascent Soul and by absorbing energy from Heaven and Earth Nascent Soul change into Nascent Divinity. #* People at ancient times will experience tribulation at the peak of Soul Formation and if they succeed they will ascend to Immortal Realm. # Shang Xian 上仙 (Exalted Immortal/ Upper Celestial) 1-9 levels #* Possibly comparable to Ascendant until Corporeal Yang Stage Cultivator since the process of Soul Transformation only take a short time in ancient time (essentialy Soul Tranformation is shedding Mortal Vessel and change into Immortal Vessel). # Tian Xian 天仙 (Heavenly Immortal/ Sky Celestial) 1-9 levels. #* Comparable to Nirvana Scryer Cultivator # Xian Wang 仙王 (Immortal King / Celestial King) 1-9 levels #* Comparable to Nirvana Cleanser Cultivator # Xian Jun 仙君 (Immortal Lord / Celestial Lord) 1-9 levels #* Comparable to Nirvana Shatterer to peak Heavens Blight Cultivator. # Xian Di 仙帝 (Immortal Emperor / Celestial Emperor) #* Comparable to Third Step Cultivator #* Celestials at this level seem to start using Cultivator terms for their levels, such as Nirvana Void, this is likely due to the fact that the Celestial Domain was created to provide them an alternate route to reach the 3rd Step. Forsaken Immortal Clan Stages Power of the clan members come from black tattoos on their bodies. The more tattoos they have, the stronger they are. Members are split into two types: shamans and warriors. # Leaf (comparable to Qi Condensation) # Leaf (comparable to Foundation Establishment) # Leaf (comparable to Core Formation) # Leaf (comparable to Nascent Soul) # Leaf (comparable to early-stage Soul Formation) # Leaf (comparable to late-stage Soul Formation) # Leaf (comparable to early-stage Soul Transformation) # Leaf (comparable to late-stage Soul Transformation) # Leaf (comparable to early-stage Ascendant) # Leaf (comparable to mid-stage Ascendant) # Leaf (comparable to late-stage Ascendant) # Leaf (comparable to Illusory Yin) # Leaf (comparable to Corporeal Yang) At a certain point the leaf mark on their foreheads allow them to reach the 2nd Step and beyond without possessing a Cultivator's Domain. This trait is in common with most other Outer Realm Cultivators. Ancient Clan Power of the Ancient Lineage comes from the number of stars and the purity of their bloodlines. There are 3 lineages, Ancient God, Demon and Devil, each of whom are limited to 9 stars. However, it is possible to practice all 3 methods and become a true Ancient Clansman, with a total of 27 stars. # Star : equivalent to Early First Step Cultivator # Star : equivalent to Medium First Step Cultivator # Star : equivalent to Late until Peak First Step cultivator # Star : equivalent to Early Second Step cultivator #* This is when an Ancient Order member becomes "mature", to reach this level, they have to bath in the aura of an adult, after this, they challenge said adult to a duel as a right of passage. # Star : equivalent to Medium Second Step cultivator # Star : equivalent to Late until Peak Second Step cultivator # Star : equivalent to Early Third Step cultivator #* This is when an ancient Order member becomes an adult, their power will start equal to an early Nirvana Void cultivator and rapidly grow from there. # Star : equivalent to Medium Third Step Cultivator # Star : equivalent to Late until Arcane Void Third Step Cultivator. #* 27 Star: equivalent to Arcane Void to Peak Void Tribulant Cultivator. #* Grand Empyrean : Like Celestials, Ancient Clan members can become Grand Empyreans. # Half Heaven Trampling # Heaven Trampling For Ancient Gods there are tribulation called Three Destructions and Seven Tribulations which greatly influences their overall power. Demon Crystal Cultivation The cultivation in the East Demon Spirit Sea. Their cultivation come from crystal in their dantian. A cultivator can form a crystal in his dantian, grow it and absorb it to cultivate just like celestial spiritual energy. #3 ranks equal Foundation Establishment #30 ranks equal Core Formation #300 ranks equal Nascent Soul #3,000 ranks equal Soul Formation #30,000 ranks equal Soul Transformation #300,000 ranks equal Ascendant. Beasts Ranks In the Cloud Sea Star system, this is a ranking system used to identify the strength of Fog Beasts. # Rank # Rank # Rank # Rank # Rank # Rank # Rank comparable to mid Nirvana Cleanser # Rank comparable to Peak Nirvana Cleanser # Rank comparable to early Nirvana Shatterer # Rank # Rank # Rank comparable to Peak Nirvana Shatterer # Rank Concepts Laws The cultivation and comprehention of natural law. See: Domain and Essence Extreme Yin There are 4 types of extreme yin. * Tian Yin (Heavenly Yin) * Di Yin (Earth Yin) * Xuan Yin (Mysterious Yin) * Huang Yin (Death Yin) In order to form Heavenly Yin you must have Earth Yin, Xuan Yin and Huang Yin all combine and undergo a change to turn it into Heavenly Yin. Wang Lin has a special technique to detect extreme Yin which is shown as a specific color. * Purple = Heaven Yin * Blue = Earth Yin * Silver = Xuan Yin * Red = Huang Yin Each type has four levels and each is subdivided into ten grades. * Ordinary Yin * Good Yin * Profound Yin * Absolute Yin Routes There are many different routes one can go through in the cultivation process, but most people only know of traditional cultivation practice. The realms was divided into Spiritual Realm and Soul Realm. # Ji Realm 极境 # Shi Realm 始境 # Dao Realm 道境 It's said that it is impossible to comprehend for all under the Soul Formation stage. Legends state that as long as spiritual force enters Dao Realm, then one can quickly reach the Soul Formation stage. It is because of this, that the Dao Realm became the ancient practitioner's target of pursuit as well as dream. Ji Realm The Ji Realm allow is holder to be invincible in his realm of cultivation (for example, a early core formation stage can kill a peak core formation stage in a single attack by using the Ji Realm. There is however a very big side effect : the Ji Realm impose a limit of cultivation for is holder (between core formation and at least soul transformation) and prevent his holder to overtake the limit. This Realm is closely related to Tribulations. Known Users * Qing Shui * Wang Lin Shi Realm The Shi Realm is a very mysterious state. Once a cultivator enters this state, the speed at which they can comprehend the heavens reaches an unimaginable degree. If this was the only thing it offered, it wouldn’t be a big deal. The thing that makes every cultivator so crazy about it is that once you enter this Realm, there is a chance that you can create your own celestial spell based off your domain!” “Rumor has it that the celestial spells left behind by the Celestial Realm were created by powerful cultivators when they entered this Realm…” Dao Realm The Dao Realm allow the cultivator to create dao spells. Dao spells were very different from spells. Whether it is normal spells or abilities, they can be clearly explained, be it attack or defense, and their effects can be observed. Dao spells are invisible and impossible to explain. Known Dao Spells * Fusion of Dao Master Blue Dream * Dream of Wang Lin * Scatter of the white-haired old man (a pseudo Sealing Extermination Clan member in the Seven Colored Realm serving the Sovereign) Trivia *At a certain level, all known Cultivation paths converge with the main Heaven Trampling path **The Outer Realm Cultivators, such as the Foresaken Immortals, cultivate their Tatoos/Marks instead of Domains. However at the Second Step, they appear to become Nirvana Scryers, Cleansers and Shatterers, same as Celestials. **The Celestial Domain is an alternate route which allows one to reach Third Step despite a lack of Joss Flames in the Inner Realm, it as such creates the same Nirvana Voids and beyond as the main Celestial path when it reaches the Third Step. **Ancient Clansmen and Celestials can both become Grand Empyreans and beyond due to the fact that this level belongs to the Immemorial God Realm itself, and is thus not specific to any race. *When Wang Lin reaches the Fourth Step as Heaven Trampling, the Old Man in Grey tells him that he is the first to do so, making Wang Lin the second. He then notes some others have surpassed this step to reach a Fifth Step, or even a Sixth Step. Category:Cultivation